


Lovesickness

by LegendHasIt



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chief of Staff Edward Nygma, Idiots in Love, Jealous Isabella, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Edward Nygma, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendHasIt/pseuds/LegendHasIt
Summary: A drug was released over Gotham, one that amplifies infatuation towards a person, everyone who’s already in love was unaffected.Anyone who gets rejected dies painfully within the next couple hours.
Relationships: Isabella/Edward Nygma, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 47
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I started writing this for Valentines Day as a long one-shot but then I realized that I couldn't do it in just one chapter, so I decided to post the first part, also this is set on Valentine's day because as I mentioned i wrote it for that day, also please be nice this is the first Gotham fic that I'm mildly proud of

Oswald groggily woke himself up. 

He'd wanted to go back to bed, but he still had to go to work in a couple of hours. It was a day he’s been dreading for the past couple of weeks: Valentine’s day. 

It’s not that he had anything against the holiday it was just that ever since Isabelle had come into Ed’s life, he’d barely had time to see or even interact with him. And since today was the glorious holiday of love, Ed was probably going to spend it with Isabelle. 

Even just the thought of those two interacting with one and another had left a sour taste in his mouth, but Ed thought that he was in love, and Ed’s happiness meant everything to Oswald so he just couldn’t bring himself to have her killed, no matter how much he wanted it. 

After taking a deep breath he sat up, he couldn’t muster enough energy this morning to change into a suit, do his makeup, or his hair for that matter, just to eat breakfast so he pulled on his father’s robe over his silk pajamas, the black one with gold brocade stitched on, he figured he could do his daily routine after he was done with breakfast. 

The moment that he opened his doors his nose was filled with the scent of a pastry mixture and sugar, waffles, he smiled a bit. Ed must have made breakfast before he left. 

He was left with a smile as he limped down the stairs towards his dining room. At the head of the table, there was a stack of waffles in the shape of hearts. There were strawberries on top, with syrup and powdered sugar containers a couple of inches next to the plate. 

A feeling that he knew was pure adoration struck into his heart, he loved it whenever Ed did things like this, even if Ed didn’t know what the effects were on Oswald. 

Just as he was sitting down he saw Ed walk out of the kitchen with his own plate and cup of coffee in either hand, his face seemed to light up when he saw Oswald, and there was something in his eyes when he looked at him. He decided to ignore it, as to not get his hopes up, something that he did all too often. Ed looked gorgeous as he always did, he was wearing a robe that Oswald had gotten him not too long after the night at the sirens, a green one with black brocade, it looked very similar to the one that Oswald was wearing. His hair was still ungelled with meant that Ed had those gorgeous curls that Oswald adores with all his heart. 

“Good morning Oswald,” He seemed so happy to see him, “I- um, I made you breakfast, I hope you don't mind.”

“No, I don't mind Ed, thank you for making me breakfast” He gave Ed a look that a bystander or any person that knew anything about love whatsoever could define easily as love-struck. Ed blushed a bit before walking over to the table and sitting to the right of Oswald. 

They were eating in comfortable silence, all throughout their breakfast, a little smile and a look that was all too recognizable was adorning Ed’s face, it was the look of love, and something else that he still couldn’t identify, and as they were close to finishing their waffles, Oswald finally caved in and with a sigh asked.

“So what are you going to do with Isabelle today?”  


Ed looked up and answered, 

“It’s Isabella, Oswald, and um, I actually was thinking I could spend it here with you if you don't mind. I don’t really want to be with . . . Isabella today” He looked sheepish which was a look that wasn’t that common these days, Oswald knew that he shouldn’t tempt, that he shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. That he should just accept that Ed wasn’t going to spend time with Isabelle and leave it like that, but he also knew that if he didn’t ask the question it would be nagging at him all day. 

“Why? Did something happen between you and Isabelle?”

“No um nothing happened I just, didn’t want to spend Valentines Day with her,” he slowly placed his left hand on Oswald’s right and started rubbing Oswald’s knuckles with his thumb, he was still looking away 

“I wanted to spend it with you, if It’s okay with you that is” He looked at Oswald than then smiled, there was a blush on his face that made him look gorgeous, and there was pure love in his eyes. 

Oswald didn’t know what to do, he felt his cheeks pool up with blood. He was speechless, so he decided to nod instead of trying to say anything. Did that mean that Ed felt the same? Before he could actually form anything coherent in response Ed got up, walked over to Oswald’s side of the table, leaned towards Oswald and gave him a quick but prominent kiss on his right cheek before quickly taking his plate leaving towards the kitchen.

Ed just kissed him, albeit on his cheek but it was still a kiss, he traced his fingers over his cheek, it felt warm to his touch, it probably because of the blush on his face that seemed to be a permanent fixture on his face for the past couple of minutes. He smiled, not just a small smile, it was the same smile that was on his face when he realized that Ed was still alive that night in the Sirens a couple of weeks ago. It was the same smile that he had on his face when he realized that he was in love with Ed. 

Just before he was able to indulge too much in the fact that Ed might love him, fate came to kick him in the ass in the form of a phone call. 

He checked his phone and the caller ID on his phone said that it was the GCPD (or GEECEEPEEDEE as Ed had put on his phone and he had no idea how to change, and if he was being honest he didn’t want to either).

What in the world do they want today?

He knew that it was going to be Jim Gordon, it was only ever him who called, that meant something was wrong in his city, but why today of all days, the day he finally got everything he wanted. 

He answered the phone and said,  
“What do you want Jim?”

“Penguin, thank god you answered, you haven’t been affected right??” It was Jim he was right about that, but what in the world did he mean by affected?

“Affected? What the fuck do you mean by affected Jim?”

“Haven’t you been in the city at all? I mean stepped a foot outside whatsoever?” He sounded desperate as if he should’ve noticed by now. 

“In case you haven’t noticed Jim, I live in the mansion outside of the city, practically in the middle of nowhere, so I wouldn’t be able to know if anything was happening. Just tell me” He was quickly losing his patience, he wanted to spend time with Ed today and not deal with any of the bullshit that the GCPD or Jim Gordon for that matter had. 

“Okay so, Jonathan Crane and Jervis Tetch-”

“Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter?”

“Yes them, they escaped from Arkham a good while ago, almost four months ago, and they made a drug that was released over all of Gotham, we don’t know if it was through the air or through the water but a lot of people got affected” He added tentatively. 

“Jim? A drug!? What kind of drug was it!?” He was starting to lose his patience but this seemed to be mildly interesting, he made a mental note to tell Ed later, he would probably be fascinated by this. 

“Okay to put it simply, it was a love drug,” He said the last two words of his sentence quickly but there was no mistaking what he meant. 

“ . . . A love drug?” His brain was short-circuiting, what in the world was a love drug? Did that mean that? No, he had to get that thought out of his head. He didn’t have a full explanation. He couldn’t jump to conclusions even if they were the most obvious ones. 

“Yes”

“Well fucking elaborate!”

“It seems to have affected 50% of all of Gotham, one of every two people. The fifty percent that was affected gained an infatuation or fell in love with, the person that was the closest to them physically overnight. It seems to not have affected anyone who’s already in love with someone, but that’s not a confirmed problem, but this drug is causing a lot of problems everywhere.”

“So. . . half of Gotham thinks that they’re in love with the other half” That, that was- That meant that. . . That Ed wasn’t in love with him. That, that everything that he’d done from the start of the day to the current moment was just the effect of a stupid drug. That Ed didn’t feel anything for him. That, that felt terrible, he had everything he wanted for a solid three minutes before it was ripped away from him. 

“Basically, some people are getting what I’m considering the short end of the stick when both people become infatuated with each other” Aside from the grief that seemed to be clouding his mind, he found humor in that, it meant that Jim himself had gotten the short end of the stick. 

“You and Bullock got stuck together didn’t ya? And before you answer that, just because I know you won’t want to mention it again. . . How do you know if somebody got affected by the drug?” He needed more proof, maybe it was just a coincidence that Ed had chosen this day, it had to be. 

“They usually act over-affectionate, touchy and physical in the romantic sense, and a couple of people seem to have a tint of pink or red in their eyes, the affected only seems to act that way when they’re in the same room as the person of their affections, they seem to remember everything they do.” He was finally able to recognize the look that Ed had in his eyes, it wasn’t even a look, it was an extra bit of color, a color that Oswald had never seen in all the times that he’s stared into Ed’s eyes, it was a tinge of pink. And after that realization, he felt his heart emotionally break for the millionth time since the conversation started not only was Ed not in control of what he’d been doing, he was forced to remember everything that he did, with a deep breath he decided that enough was enough with this conversation. 

“Okay so why are you calling me again?”

“I would’ve thought that the Mayor would like to know why half of his city’s citizens were either acting like romantic idiots or dying; before you say anything I’ll explain. People who were affected and got ‘rejected’ by the object of their affections usually become extremely ill and die within the next couple of hours, we’ve already got thirty confirmed casualties. People around the city have been calling the drug and the effects of it Lovesickness”

“Okay well thanks, I’ll continue on with my day, call me if you find the antidote or more information about the drug. Is that all?” 

“Yes, and nothing’s happening between me and Harv-”

He hung up the phone and sank down on the loveseat. Somewhere in between talking about the drug with Jim and chastising himself about the fact that he should’ve known that Ed could never love him, he’d found himself in his living room, in front of an empty fire, the same room where he realized that he was in love with Edward Nygma, that seemed like so long ago. 

He went over the information that had been spiraling around in his head since he started that conversation. 

One, Ed wasn’t in love with him. It was just the drug that was creating fake emotions for him. He now knew that it was impossible for Ed to actually have any type of feelings for him, that he never had a chance with Ed and the whole drug situation seemed to have made his chances even worse than they already were. 

Two, Ed remembers everything that he’s doing so that every time that Oswald walks into a room that Ed’s already in Ed will immediately begin acting like some romantic idiot directing all of his love towards Oswald and will probably regret it once either of them leaves the room. 

Three, the drug was somehow released over all of Gotham, by the Mad Hatter and Scarecrow, he needed to figure out what type of drug was used, so he was going to need to ask Ed once he came back to his senses, and how the drug was dispersed. 

Four, Ed could die if Oswald doesn’t follow along. He knew that everything would’ve been much simpler if he wasn’t in love with Ed, then once Ed went back to normal he could apologize about what happened and not have to lie through his teeth saying that he isn’t in love with Ed. He just had to push down all the guilt that he knew he was going to feel today, and try to keep going, just push through the guilt. All the guilt can come back once his Ed does as well. 

He just had to make sure that Ed stayed alive. 

Because after all, who was Oswald Cobblepot without Edward Nygma 

He took a deep breath as he decided that he was going to go look for Edward, he pushed himself off of his good knee and started walking past the dining room and towards the kitchen.

Before he got into the kitchen door, a good couple of steps away he could swear that he heard Ed talking to someone, but it almost seemed as if Ed was just talking to himself. And after a couple more seconds he realized that it wasn’t talking, it was arguing. Instead of opening the door and interrupting Ed he took another deep breath and gently knocked on the door. 

“Ed? Can I come in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK KUDOS, they'll still be appreciated though, please give me comments


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um so it’s been a while, I’ve been okay, ummm sorry it took so long but I needed to do something while I procrastinated my school work.  
> This chapter was beta’d by my wonderful and amazing friend whom I love very much @MrMorbid19

He had no idea what he’d gotten himself into. He was currently hiding in the kitchen after kissing Oswald, even the memory of doing so brought a flush to his face. Why did he do that? He couldn’t _remember_ the reason that his mind had spawned up to convince him to kiss Oswald. The same thing that had probably convinced him not to call Isabella first thing in the morning, as he’s been doing for the past couple weeks, and instead make pancakes for Oswald. And in the shape of hearts of all things! Good lord the drug was making him absolutely lovesick. In a sudden, and quick fit of rage, he almost broke the plate that he slammed into the drying rack, next to all the other things that he’d used earlier in the morning to make breakfast.

Since he didn’t want to think of his current predicament his mind instead decided to remind him of another predicament he still didn’t want to think about. Involving a memory that he’d been unsuccessfully trying to forget for the past couple of weeks. It was a memory of him accidentally overhearing Oswald lamenting to himself and maybe Olga but since she didn’t talk a lot he couldn’t be sure.

Oswald had been lamenting about someone that he’d fallen in love with that had gotten together with someone the day that he was going to confess, which the thought just in itself seemed plainly absurd. What kind of an idiot wouldn’t love Oswald? They would’ve had to have been idiotic to not have fallen for him in the first place and an oblivious one at that to not have realized that Oswald was in love with them. Oswald seems like the type of person to be extremely visible about his affections for other people.

And the fact that they chose someone else instead of Oswald and that Oswald hadn’t killed the person that the object of his affections chose instead of him was just unbelievable. And the fact that Oswald didn’t tell him anything about the person that he’d fallen for stung a bit, did Oswald not trust him? He knew it was personal but he would’ve liked for Oswald to trust him with that.

Just as he finished his mental rant he felt the other him laughing inside his head, echoing the sound of it throughout his head, he decided to ignore it. Just like he’d been doing for years.

And now, because of a goddamn drug, Oswald was going to be forced to listen to him wax poetic about how he was in love with him. God Oswald was going to hate him after this. He’ll be killed, no, Oswald wouldn’t do that to him. He’ll be thrown out, and if he isn’t he’ll be shunned for days, weeks, months even. The thought that Oswald could hate him after this left a terrible feeling in his gut. That’s the last thing he wanted, for Oswald to hate him, to leave him.

Instead of lamenting about his terrible situation, or thinking about unwanted memories that he wished he never gained in the first place he decided to bring back his memories of a couple of weeks ago when Jervis Tetch and Johnathan Crane had approached Ed. They had been hoping that Oswald would endorse a drug that they’d created. It’s a drug that would make the city of Gotham overly infatuated with one another and kill anyone who was rejected under the effects. It really hadn’t had a name when he’d been introduced to it and he was glad about it, anyone who purposefully named themselves the Mad Hatter or the Scarecrow has a terrible affinity for names.

Of course, he didn’t accept because he isn’t an idiot, despite what the other him said repeatedly, and he knew that if anyone found out that Ozzie was in any way associated with Arkham escapees or even that drug that they would vote him out of office. But on the other hand, he also knew that Tetch and Crane could be powerful enemies so he declined them saying that they may endorse in their other projects come due to time, something not quite as risky. They had seen the sense in Ed’s point and seemed glad to have a future endorser. They could be good allies. But it seemed that for this project they got other allies that were willing to endorse them.

Now that he was thinking back he couldn’t remember if he’d told Ozzie about the visit from Tetch and Crane when it’d happen. It’s probably for the better that he didn’t tell him, he had a feeling that it probably would’ve ended badly for him.

Just as he was about to leave the kitchen to find Oswald to go to work because of course, the Mayor couldn’t take a break in the middle of a crisis such as this, he’d probably have to give a speech to the public to reassure them. He was forgetting something, it had something to do with a phone call, he was forgetting to call- oh god Isabella. What in the world would Isabella think if she saw him making googly eyes at Oswald? How in the world did he forget about Isabella, he’s been awake for hours and he’s barely even thought of her.

And oh, that’s right. . . It’s Valentine’s day, he forgot that it was today, Tetch and Crane probably planned to release the drug today. And since he didn’t call meant that Isabella was probably going to show up in the manor not too soon and not at all happy, probably mad or worried. And if not the manor it would be City Hall. Suddenly a voice left his mouth that he hadn’t heard since his days of having crisis’ at the GCPD, and apparently, the other him thought that he was having a crisis of the same caliber once more.

 **“Isn’t she a bit clingy?”** He felt himself smirk, he never enjoyed doing this, something about feeling like a puppet to his own person.

 _“Shut up, she’s good for us, I mean me. She isn’t clingy, she gets me. She’s our chance to start over! To have a domestic life.”_ He knew that he’d yelled this, but he really couldn’t find himself caring about it. He glared at someone who, for once wasn’t actually projecting himself into his line of sight.

 **“Oh, come on, a domestic life!? Both of us know you wouldn’t be able to stop killing people long enough to have her, let’s be honest you’d probably kill her because of that.”** He found that in between all of the other him’s talking that he was now sitting on the kitchen counter, **“Even so Ozzie’s much better for us. Kristen’s been holding us back. How much have we been able to help Ozzie out with Gotham’s underworld since she came into our lives? I could really get into this and list the things that we’ve been missing, but the simple answer, we’ve barely helped him at all. Besides Ozzie knows us, we could tell him anything and he would still stick around with us. Except of course that we ‘couldn’t’ tell him that we’re in love with hi-”**

 _“Okay just shut up, her name is Isabella, and this is the drug talking, not u- me.”_ He hopped off the counter and started pacing the floor, _“We’re not in love with Ozzi- Oswald. We just need to get through this without making too much of a fool of ourselves.”_

He stopped pacing while the other him talked, **“Yeah sure just keep up with your bull, you’ll come around soon enough, especially considering the drug that’s currently in our system, it’s finally giving you some sense about your emotions, you’ve never been good with those, something about our childhood must’ve messed you up a whole lot.”**

 _“Okay, can you shut up,”_ He was yelling again, he quickly quieted down so that Oswald couldn’t hear him yelling at himself, _“we already know what messed me up, besides I need to think, what did Crane and Tetch tell us about the drug?”_

 **“Let’s see,”** He started using his fingers to mark off the symptoms **“symptoms include, heart-wrenching infatuation, a constant pull to touch the non-affected, the need to be overly romantic with the non-affected, the ever so constant want to have any form of affection with Oswald, the continuous obligation to tell Ozzie that we love him every second of the day while probably making dramatic and earth-shattering professions to him, symptoms getting worse the longer we’re affected, the complete and utter bliss if Ozzie says he loves us too, a slow and painful death if Oswald rejects us at any time during our time affec-”**

_“Wait. . . WHAT! Oh dear, we could . . . die. . . if Oz- Oswald rejects us. That means that we just have to, not profess anything while we spend any time with Ozzi- Oswald. That’s not a good thing considering that we spend 90% of our time when we’re awake with him”_

**“You don’t say, and are you only realizing the risks of this? And in all actuality, it’s only been 43% of our time with Ozzie since Kristen was introduced to us, I’ve been keeping track, not much to do in this empty head of yours.”**

_“Shut. Up. Or I swear to god if you say anything else about Kristen or Os-”_

He heard a knock at the door of the kitchen, how long had he been arguing with the other him?

 **Long enough to start calling her Kristen again.** He realized that he had called her Kristen before the knock on the door, he ignored the voice and the realization. But he instead decided to recognize that he’d been arguing with himself long enough so that Oswald thought that he had to check on him. A slightly unwanted smile crept onto his face at the thought that Oswald was worried for him.

“Ed? Can I come in?” A gorgeous voice came from the other side of the door, he’d sounded a tad concerned.

The unwanted smile on his face grew even wider, he was sure that he was looking lovestruck, he found himself answering even though he’d barely processed what Oswald had asked.

“Actually I was about to come out, I just finished cleaning up” he wiped his hands down on the robe that Oswald had gotten him a couple of weeks ago. He quickly swept up the curls that had started falling onto his eyes, he’s been needing a haircut and he couldn’t be bothered this morning to gel his hair back, something about being too busy making Oswald breakfast, he thought it would make him smile, he was right. God, he was screwed.

He took a deep breath and walked out the door, what he saw immediately washed his unwanted smile with concern.

“Ozzie?” He knew he couldn’t stop the name coming out of his lips so he didn’t even try to stop it, he brought his hands to hold Oswald’s face, “Are you okay? You look worried.”

He saw as Oswald blinked quickly a couple of times before his eyes went wide and his face turning red and a voice that was somewhere distant in his head a small voice was telling him that he should let go of Oswald, he didn’t listen to it. Somewhere a lot closer in his head a different and louder voice was telling him that if he just leaned down a couple of inches he would be able- he decided not to let that voice finish.

“I- Yeah I’m fine Ed, are you okay? I thought I heard you arguing with someone.” He tilted his head and there was only one word to describe how he looked, adorable. He knew that that’d be no way to describe the Mayor of Gotham, or it’s King for crying out loud. But it was the only thing that properly described him, the look of worry along with his beautiful blue eyes, adorable. The same unwanted smile from earlier snuck its way onto his face.

He then remembered that one, he was still holding Oswald’s face so he quickly let go and felt his face go a bit red. And that two, Oswald had asked him a question.

“Yeah, I’m fine, it was nothing for you to be concerned about, now as much as I would love to stay here and talk with you all day we do have jobs to do, so let’s go get you dressed” He grabbed Oswald’s hand and kissed it before he’d even registered the fact that he’d done it, then, while still holding Oswald’s hand he led them to the staircase.

Ed got the both of them up the staircase while mostly helping Oswald get up them, he knew that Oswald didn’t need the help, but he liked feeling useful. He wanted to be useful to Oswald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look at that fool, and he thinks he isn’t pining  
> Comments and kudos would be amazing, please


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . . . . . sorry for taking so long

Edward Nygma was going to be the death of him. This is how he was going to die .

He needed to rephrase that and to stop being melodramatic about this. It was the stupid drug that just happened to be in the system of the only person that he had ever properly loved that was going to kill him. Edward had been acting like a lovesick teenager ever since breakfast. 

This day had been everything he’d ever wanted, in the worst possible way. Sure, Ed had been  _ acting  _ like he was in love with Oswald. But he wasn’t. He wasn’t acting how he would normally towards Oswald, at least not consciously, and worst of all he remembered everything that he was being forced to do because of the drug.

The whole time that Ed had been helping Oswald get dressed Ed had been looking at the other as if he the universe couldnt compare to him. He wanted to believe it, he wanted to believe it so badly. But he couldn’t, this wasn’t how Ed looked at him, Ed didn’t feel anything for him. And he just wanted to believe it, to pretend that Ed was in love with him as much as he loved Ed. But he couldn’t.

He’d feel as if he were taking advantage of Edward, and he couldn’t bear to feel or even think about doing that. Sure the occasional imagery came into his mind but those never stayed for long anyways, especially not now. 

As Edward finished getting Oswald dressed they had been starting to cut it close for the time they were supposed to arrive in City Hall. Of course, Ed had already dressed in a three-piece already but he hadn’t done his hair, insisting that helping Oswald get dressed was more important than the state of his hair, this, of course, wasn’t helping Oswald at all because he adored how curly Ed’s hair was and he was going to be stuck looking at it all day. 

So that’s how they left the Van Dahl mansion, a slightly more disheveled than normal Chief of Staff and the kingpin of the underworld who was unable to handle his own emotions for his best friend. 

The drive to City Hall had been a long conversation about Oswald’s schedule for the day, which of course would’ve been fine if Ed hadn’t been constantly staring at Oswald during the intervals of his rambling. He’d have his regular duties for a day, paperwork. He’d have to give a speech to assure the public that the higher-ups were doing everything they could to protect everyone from this stupid drug with it’s stupid name, Ed had stated that the speech should take place preferably in the GCPD but outside of City Hall would also be acceptable, a meeting that would discuss the funding for the schools in the Narrows, and finally an emergency meeting with the higher ups of Gotham that was declared early in the morning to figure out how everyone was going to deal with the drug. 

Just as he was about to get out of the limo in front of City Hall Ed got out of the limo from his side and sprinted to the other side to open the door for Oswald. And offered a hand for Oswald to take to help him get out, not that he needed it, but he appreciated the gesture. 

“Thank you, Edward,” he said with a smile as he took the other hand and got out of the limo.

“It's my pleasure, Oswald,” he said reciprocating the smile which could’ve rivaled the warmth that the sun itself shoots down to earth every day, and even though he knew the smile wasn’t real it didn’t make it any less beautiful to Oswald. 

Ed then swiftly linked his left arm into Oswald’s right and with a bit of hesitation from Oswald, who hadn’t been expecting any form of physical contact besides the hand helping Oswald get out of the limo, they walked into City Hall. 

If the whole drug situation wasn’t currently terrorizing the city he was certain that he and Ed walking arm in arm into City Hall would hit every paper and tabloid in Gotham. 

They walked like that until they got to the hallway which contained both of their offices, which were, thankfully for Oswald’s emotional health, on the opposite sides of the staircase. On the way through though they’d gotten many congratulations from other people that worked with him. He didn’t understand what they meant with congratulating them, and when he looked at Ed questioningly and asked him if they knew what they meant he said that he didn’t, although there was a tint of red to his face. 

Before they went their separate ways to their individual jobs Ed gave Oswald a quick peck on the cheek and then quickly sped off to his office. Oswald just took a deep breath and walked over to his office, with everything that’d been going on today he knew he’d have a lot to fix for the day. 

~~~

After a couple of hours of dealing with the imbeciles that somehow held up Gotham, it was finally time for his lunch break, probably the only blessed relief he was going to get for the day. As was usual he was going to spend it with Ed, ever since Oswald was voted into office he and Ed have spent most all their lunches together, the only exceptions being more recently, with Isabella ramming herself into Edwards life without any warning. 

And speaking of the devil, just as he was nearing the staircase in order to head over to Edward’s office door he spotted Edward, being dragged out of City hall by Isabelle, hand in hand. He didn’t even see her face but he was able to see that horrendous artificial red hair as she was leaving. 

With a sigh of resignation, he reminded himself that whatever Edward was doing wasn’t actually him and that he was in a “loving” relationship with Isabelle, and he limped down the central staircase towards the door and towards the limo which was already waiting for him, as was usual since, as he’d mentioned, it was his lunch break. 

He told the limo driver whose name he could be bothered to remember at the moment to take him to a sandwich place that was less than three blocks away from the GCPD, he figured he could kill two birds with one stone as long as he was out of the office. 

The sandwich was alright, not the best place in Gotham but it was pretty good. Ed usually knew the best places in town, he wondered for a quick moment where he and Isabella were at the current moment, but then decided that keeping that woman alive was torture enough. 

Once he finished eating his sandwich in the back of his limo and memorizing what was written for his speech which Ed had written somewhere between getting the notice for a speech and making breakfast. He smiled at the memory and pretended for a second that they were in an actual relationship, one that wasn’t the product of two insane Arkham escapees who decided to play Breaking Bad with the whole city, But then he quickly shook himself out of it, he couldn’t afford to have thoughts like those right now. 

He had the limo driver drop him off in front of the police department. And with a tired sigh he stepped out of the limo and started his way towards the doors. He figured he could have a talk with Jim before he actually gave his speech to figure out exactly what was happening with the drug. 

At the moment that he was properly looking down at the GCPD from the front steps everything went quiet. Even the criminals that usually created havoc and yelled incessantly every second of them being in the bullpen went quiet. They all knew who he was, what he’d done in his life, and to not get on his bad side. 

He took a moment to appreciate how far he’d come, from a couple of years ago when no one but a singular man in forensics that he’d come to love so much noticed him walking through the front doors, to being mutually feared by the police and low-life criminals. He didn’t let those thoughts fester too much, he knew that if he thought enough his mind would come back to Edward and there was something a tad more important than his love life. 

“Can somebody tell me where in this god forsaken department Jim Gordon is?” It was almost a shout, it was loud enough so everyone within the radius could hear him but it couldn’t be defined as shouting by dictionary terms. 

Everyone looked in the direction of the forensics lab, he nodded his head in acknowledgment, not in thanks they didn’t deserve that and started limping towards the door, he felt eyes on him until he was out of their sight. 

Just as he was about to walk through the door he saw a glimpse through the frosted window of the reflection of Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock staring at each other and if it were clear glass he would bet that they were looking at each other as if they were the best thing in this world since sliced bread. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose and took another deep breath. This was going to be a long long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, by a while I mean 143 day. Yeah I'm sorry it took so long I don't write a lot during the summer all my inspiration comes from ignoring school.  
> Oh! And thanks for the 87 kudos!  
> Please comment it gives me strength


End file.
